Thirteen Dragons
by Phoenix-Flame4
Summary: In the world there are 13 elemental dragons, god-like entities who are masters of their individual elements. A human demon hunter is hunting them now and gathering their power to wipe out all demons... Chapter 7 is up, finally. Stupid job. *muttermutter*
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Recites like a 3rd grade play: "I do not own Inu-yasha."  
  
Dai'chym: *pats her on head* Good girl. Have a cookie. *hands her cookie*  
Phoenix-Flame: *munches on cookie happily* ^_^  
  
Thirteen Dragons  
  
Rin didn't remember the way back to Sesshoumaru-sama. She was lost. Hopelessly lost in the deep forest. She had wandered off when she saw the strange, glowing butterflies, entranced and captivated. They were so beautiful. But now they were gone, and she was lost and afraid.  
  
She felt the tears start to gather at the corners of her eyes and she adamantly shook them away. No, she wouldn't cry. It wouldn't help at all and besides... Sesshoumaru-smam didn't like it when she cried. She didn't want to displease him. And she could be strong. She just... had to remember which way the camp was.  
  
But she was completely turned around. She hadn't been paying attention when chasing the butterflies.  
  
It was dark, and only a full moon lit the dark forest for her. She wiped her eyes, tired from a day of walking and now this. She sighed and leaned against the ancient bole of a massive tree and slid down until sitting on a moss-covered root. She drew her knees up to her chest and hugged them fiercely. She sang softly to herself and squeezed her eyes shut. She would not be afraid, she wouldn't!  
  
Rin shivered. It was suddenly cold. An eerie call rose on the winds and she hugged herself tighter, recognizing the howling of hunting wolves. She remembered the wolves that had attacked her before, when she had met Sesshoumaru-sama. But he wasn't here to save her....  
  
She felt those pesky tears run down her cheeks. She irritatedly wiped them away. The howls came closer, and seemed to take on an urgent note.  
  
-Sesshoumaru-sama...- Rin thought. She reluctantly looked up, and saw the first wolf step into the sight. He was a big, brown male, with pearly fangs bared and a hungry gleam in his eyes. She let out a tiny, terrified squeak. The rest of the pack wasn't far behind, until a dozen or more massive forest wolves formed a semi-circle around her. She couldn't run. So Rin just hid her face in her arms and waited for it to come...  
  
She waited. And waited. And nothing happened. Rin dared a peek up.  
  
The wolves were gone. There wasn't a trace of them anywhere. In their place was a small, white bird, glowing irridescently in the moonlight and sitting placidly on a low branch, watching her. Rin raised her head and cocked it to the side. The bird mirrored her movement.  
  
Rin smiled, and slowly stood up. She took a step forward and the bird fluttered off, to another low branch about ten yards away and looked back at her. Rin followed it. When she got within a few feet the bird fluttered away again, remaining just within sight, and turned to watch her. Rin didn't question it. One direction was as good as the other. She kept following the shimmering little bird until she noticed the flickering orangy light of a campfire through the thick forest. She gasped in delight and ran to it, finding Sesshoumaru-sama and Jaken calmly sitting beside it.  
  
"Rin," was all Sesshoumaru said.  
  
Rin ran up to him, her first impulse to hug him, but stopped just in time and only smiled. Sesshoumaru raised one sainty eyebrow, then returned his gaze to the fire.  
  
The little bird was nowhere to be seen.  
  
***  
  
A pair of bright, other-worldly green eyes watched the tiny human female as she was reunited with her companions. The owner of the eyes held up one clawed hand and the tiny bird lighted on it. The bright-eyed one smiled and the small, glowing bird vanished. Then the bright-eyed one's body shimmered, and became moonlight. She marked the small party below, for they would be needed yet...  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Thirteen Dragons  
  
High atop a lonely, barren mountain, the witch tossed a few crumbled herb leaves into the concoction she was brewing. The water in the cauldron was murky and yellowish, and reeked of pungent herbs and less savory things. The witch waved her hands over the mixture and muttered something, then resumed stirring. Behind her, a figure in black armor stepped onto the platform. The witch did not respond, just emptied a pouch of white powder into the brew.  
  
"Baba," the dark figure said. His voice was deep and menacing, with a hint of grinding rocks to it. He idly rested a gauntleted hand on the hilt of his sword.  
  
"Put silver in the bowl, I don't do tellings for free," she said in a cracked, ancient voice. She gestured vaguely to a polished wooden bowl on a tattered brown blanket. Also occupying it was a set of speaking stones, some bones covered in stylized glyphs, and a small, glittering red stone. The dark man looked at it, then turned his icy gaze on her again.  
  
"I do not carry coins," he replied.  
  
The witch still did not turn. "Then something of equal value will do. I'm not picky, just pay up," she growled. She heard the ring of a blade being pulled from its sheath. She smirked. "That would not be wise, warrior. I am not without my defenses."  
  
He mirrored her smirk. "My blade is solid silver. Tell me accurately and completely, and I shall give it to you." She turned an eye on him.  
  
"Oh-ho? For a warrior to give up such a fine weapon... Very well." She took the wooden spoon from the brew and made it vanish into her vast robes. "What would you have me tell you? The future perhaps? Or where to find your true love?" She cackled. "Perhaps you want revenge, eh?"  
  
He smiled. It was not pleasant. It reminded the witch of graves. "Something like that. I want you to tell me how I can gain the power to destroy all youkai."  
  
"All youkai?" she repeated. "That is quite a feet, young warrior." She moved over to the brown, holey blanket and slowly settled on it, adjusting her robes like a young girl before a handsome man. But she wasn't young, and he wasn't handsome. Yes, his features were chiseled and well-formed, but he was so cold and dark, that there was no way he could be called handsome.  
  
"Just tell me what I want to know," he snapped. The afternoon sun glittered off his silver blade.  
  
"Alright, alright. Calm down. Come, sit across from me." He did so. The mountain witch scooped up the speaking stones and cast them. Their setting meant nothing to the warrior. The witch seemed intent on them, however. She took out a small, clear stone on a gold chain and cupped it in her hands and began to murmur to herself. The crystal shimmered and began to glow.  
  
"There are mighty forces in this world, warrior. They are not known, and very well hidden. If you can find and defeat these 13 forces, you may take their power, and there is no youkai in the world that may stand against you."  
  
"Where can I find them?"  
  
"They are never static, always moving. You must have some means to track them other than mundane." She looked up at him. "Here, take this crystal. When pointed in the direction of one of these forces, it will glow." She held out the crystal, which had returned to it's normal state. The warrior in dark armor took and tucked it safely away. He pushed himself to his feet and dusted himself off. The witch held out one gnarled, ancient hand. "And now for the sword..."  
  
The warrior hoisted the blade. "Yes. I said I would give you my sword." With one swift movement he thrust the sword through her ancient, greedy heart. Her eyes widened, and a trickle of blood flowed down her chin. "Here it is."  
  
He pulled the weapon free and wiped it clean on her robes. Then he turned on his heel and began to walk down the mountain, leaving the witch to lie in her own blackened blood.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: See Chapter 1.  
  
Thirteen Dragons  
  
"OSUWARI!"  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"Kagome! What was that for?!!" Inuyasha twitched and angrily tried to force his way to his feet. Kagome sat a few feet away on a small boulder, arms crossed and chin up.  
  
"For being mean to Shippo! I swear, can't you two ever get along?" She cradled the tiny kitsune in her lap, and he made a face at Inuyasha while she wasn't looking. Inuyasha growled at him, but the fox youkai cuddled up with the young miko, unconcerned.  
  
Sango and Miroku sat a short distance away, watching the precedings as if they had seen it all before. And they had. Many, many times. Kirara cocked her head to the side. These humans and youkai never ceased to make her wonder. She glanced up at Sango, then sighed and curled up at her feet, tails draped across her nose. Apparently this would take a while.  
  
"He started it!" the hanyo cried, leaping to his feet.  
  
"Did not!"  
  
"Did so!" Kagome sighed.  
  
"Osuwari." SMACK!!  
  
"ITAI!" A shallow inmpression of a dog hanyo now lay in the forest floor. "Kagomeee~!!" he whined. "NOW what did I do?"  
  
"You were getting on my nerves. If you two can't get along, there won't be any Ramen for you, Inuyasha, and no candy for you, Shippo." Both of the boys proceded to sulk, but agreed to get along. Of course, when she wasn't looking they glared at each other. But then, what else was new?  
  
***  
  
The forest was ancient, primal even. Chances were it saw very little human activity, and then most of those humans hadn't returned. The trees was huge, ten feet thick and towering overhead. The light was scattered by a thick canopy, and the animals were silent and furtive. This was not a forest for the weak, and it didn't like strangers. One could almost feel the trees were watching you around the campfire, glaring and hostile. Eager to remove you from their prescence. One way or another.  
  
The light of the campfire was muted, as if the forest was drinking away the warmth and light. Kagome shivered and scooted closer, grateful that she wasn't alone. In the day the forest seemed distant and apathetic. At night, it was angry. Shippo huddled in her lap, hugging his tail and glancing around. Miroku sat nearby, staff across his lap and a thoughtful expression on his face as he gazed into the fire. Sango sat opposite Kagome, idly petting Kirara who slept in her lap without a care. There was no talking, no idle banter. It seemed oppressive.  
  
"Oi, why so quiet? It's just some trees," Inuyasha wondered, perched on a low-lying branch nearby. In the distance a wolf howled.  
  
"Shh! Inuyasha!" Shippo scolded. Inuyasha's ears flicked back in annoyance.  
  
"Feh. You all are spooked by this little forest hike? Pathetic," he replied.  
  
"I don't see you wandering too far from the fire either, Inuyasha," Kagome noted. The hanyo merely turned away and huffed. Kagome smiled slightly.  
  
"Well, since you're not afraid, why don't you scout around, Inuyasha?" Miroku suggested. He smiled a little as well. "Make sure we're only getting 'spooked' by a few trees." The hanyo glanced at him, to see if he was being made sport of. His eyes narrowed.  
  
"Fine. I will."  
  
The hanyo got to his feet and brushed off his firerat coat before adamantly turning and stalking off into the dark forest. Kagome's brow furrowed. Would he be okay out there by himself? There was no telling what was there... But she told herself not the worry. If he was attacked he could fend for himself, and he'd make more than enough noise to alert the rest of them.  
  
Meanwhile, with everyone's favorite half dog youkai...  
  
Inuyasha 'feh'ed' to himself, summing up just about exactly how he felt about this whole ordeal with the forest. He came upon a tree that stretched taller than the others and leapt to the first of the branches, fifty feet overhead. Then he gathered himself again and leapt up higher, until he stood on one of the highest branches, overlooking the vast forest. The stars twinkled overhead on velvet black and the full moon shone brightly.  
  
It would have been beautiful if Inuyasha had cared then. As it was he simply crouched there, watching over a sea of green-black leaves.  
  
That's when the tree decided to wiggle.  
  
"The fuck?" Inuyasha wondered. There was no wind, and that definately wasn't a normal wiggle. He tapped the bark of the branch between his feet. The tree squirmed and wiggled again. "Damnit, that definately isn't normal." He stood up and went to the trunk, and punched it.  
  
"Itai!" the tree cried. Inuyasha jumped back with his hand upon Tetsusaiga's hilt, ready to fight, as the tree took on a life of it's own. The bark rippled and turned craggy and glossy, like scales of the richest brown. And the leaves moved and danced until they became a mane of the darkest green. And the tree unrooted itself and shifted and twisted... Until it wasn't a tree at all anymore.  
  
A pair of big, emerald eyes looked at the hanyo crouching on it's arm. And the hanyo's amber eyes stared unbelieving at was once a tree... and was now a dragon.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha. I just wish I did, like so many other fangirls. All I own is Dai'chym. Dai'chym: I hate you. Phoenix-Flame: ^^ I know.  
  
Thirteen Dragons  
  
"Puppy!" the tree/dragon exclaimed, in a rather feminine, almost girl-like voice. "Kawaii!" Inuyasha tried to desperately jump away as the tree/dragon grabbed ahold of him and began to cuddle and pet him like he'd seen Kagome do to Shippo.  
  
"Erk! Ack! He-help!! Kagome!" he cried out, as the tree/dragon squeezed him like a favorite stuffed animal. How did this happen to him?! The stupid kitsune was the one who was squeezed and fawned over, not him! He gasped for breath. "KAGOME!"  
  
The group he had left at the camp fire soon ran up to stand below, looking up at the sinuous brown and green dragon cuddling Inuyasha. "Inuyasha? Are you okay?" Kagome called. However, he was running a little low on air, and was unable to reply. She drew an arrow and nocked it, then drew back and took aim at the dragon's arm.  
  
Miroku put a hand on Kagome's arm. "Wait, my lady. I wouldn't advise making it angry..."  
  
Kagome looked over at him, then slowly lowered her bow. "But what can we do? We can't leave him like that!"  
  
Miroku approached the towering dragon, who had noticed their arrival and was now watching them curiously. Inuyasha was relieved of the death grip and now panted for breath, ears wilting. "Um, please great tree dragon, I apologize for anything stupid our companion has done..."  
  
The dragon looked at the hanyo in her arms. "Eh? Oh, he's yours?" She released the red-clad figure, who dropped to the ground gratefully and scampered behind Kagome, warily eyeing the thing that had once been a tree. The dragon grinned, baring a maw full of pearly fangs, and shrank. She reduced her own size from towering, to merely about twenty feet in length and coiled around the nearest tree trunk to regard them in the sudden large shaft of milky moonlight.  
  
"I am Jssirrlath, which in the dragon's tongue means 'Ivy'. Who are you and why do you pass in my forest?" she inquired, now down to business.  
  
Miroku seemed to deem himself the group's spokesperson, and took and step forward and bowed to the forest dragon, who dipped her head in return. "My lady Dragon, we are honored. But we did not know that this forest was under someone's protection, or we would have gladly asked permission to enter." The dragon flicked an ear back.  
  
"Yes, yes. Enough with formalities. You'll have to excuse me, I am young as we count it, and I would prefer it if you would just get to the point. Why are you here?"  
  
Miroku coughed into his hand, obviously embarrassed. "Well, my lady, we are merely passing through. You see, we are on a quest to find the pieces of the legendary Shikon no Tama to piece it back together." The dragon, Ivy, appeared interested at this, and she perked up. "We sense the presence of two or three shards just beyond your magnificent forest and we are headed there."  
  
"Really? Oh, how very interesting!" she exclaimed. Her tail waggled a bit. "I'm afraid very little of any note happens here." She looked around at the ancient sentinals around her. "The forest was like this when my predecessor died and left this to me five centuries ago. I find it incredibly dull." Her tail and whiskers drooped and she sighed. "But I cannot leave." She looked back at the group, turning her piercing green gaze on them plaintively. "But I will strike a deal with you mortals. I will give you free passage through my forest in exchange for tales of your travels and the outside world."  
  
Kagome replied. "We'd be happy to. My name is Kagome, and this is Shippo, Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and the scaredy-hanyo behind me is Inuyasha."  
  
"Feh."  
  
***  
  
The great serpent crashed to the ground, leaking irridescent blood from many wounds. Her gray, scaled hide was tattered, and her once-resplendant white mane matted with her blood. She turned her one good, amzingly blue, eye on her opponent. Mist enshrouded the small vale they battled in, but he was not affected, and the mist seemed to shy away from him.  
  
She pushed herself up shakily. "H-how... How could you do this? You are a human!"  
  
He only smiled and swung his sword, the blood easily sliding from the metal. She bared broken fangs and snapped at him. The warrior in black sidestepped and drove his sword point forward, taking her in the throat. The great beast spasmed once and was still. The warrior withdrew his blade.  
  
The Fog Dragon's body dissipated, becoming as mist, and swirled to leave this world for the next. But the dark-armored one held up his hand, and the mist shuddered, and was pulled inward, to him. He smiled as he felt the power flow into him, new abilities begging to be used. All at his disposal. He sheathed his sword and took out a glittering crystal on a chain.  
  
He began his search again.  
  
***  
  
Glowing green eyes watched him start off, attached to a form coiled on a moonbeam. She frowned, and flew off, to warn others.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: *singing* I WANT TO SAVE THE WORLD! something something something..... Oh, and don't own Inu-Yasha either. Sesshoumaru: Thank goodness. Phoenix-Flame: FLUFFY-CHAN!! Sesshoumaru: O.O!!! *runs*  
  
Thirteen Dragons  
  
Rin knealt down by the stream's edge and let the current slowly fill the gourd. When it was sufficiently full, she replaced the cork stopper and paused for a moment, to look at her reflection. She was not special, not to her mind, as she looked into the water. Her eyes were brown, which was nothing of note, and her hair just black. Not like Sesshoumaru-sama. He was tall, with long, pretty white hair and gold eyes. She wished she looked even half like that.  
  
"You're too young to start worrying over your appearance," a strange voice said. Rin jumped, almost losing the precious gourd before clutching it tightly to her chest. Standing across from her on the other side of the stream was a strange lady.  
  
Rin couldn't tell how old she was, but she looked young, maybe just becoming a woman. She had strange eyes, big eyes, and such a bright green that Rin had never seen before. Her skin was tanned, darker than hers or Sesshoumaru-sama's, and her hair was long and braided, with an ear lock before each slighty-pointed ear. Those locks were braided two, and pinned to the back of her head. And that hair.. it was just the loveliest thing Rin had ever seen, like liquid silver. And the lady wore a miko outfit of white gauze, sheer, with white undergarments visible beneath.  
  
"H-hello, ma'am..." Rin said, unsure of what to say to what must surely be a princess. The lady smiled, and Rin relaxed. It was a very nice smile.  
  
"Hello, little one," she replied. "Why are out here all alone?" Rin held up the gourd.  
  
"Collecting water for Sesshoumaru-sama..."  
  
The nice lady smiled. "So I see. Would you mind taking me to this Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin smiled and nodded. The lady smiled as well and Rin felt good. "What's your name, dear?" Suddenly the lady was beside Rin, but she didn't remember seeing her cross the stream, and her feet were dry...  
  
"Rin."  
  
"Well Rin, I am Star. Come. Take me to your guardian," she said. Rin nodded, and scampered off down the trail, pausing to make sure the Star lady was still following. She was. Rin couldn't explain it. She felt as though she knew this lady from somewhere, and she couldn't help but trust her, despite how odd she looked and seemed.  
  
"Sesshoumaru-sama?" Rin called, coming into the clearing that their camp had been made in. Jaken was nowhere to be seen, probably off tending to Sesshoumaru's strange, two-headed beast. The youkai lord himself sat on the soft grass, leaning against a tree. He turned to regard his young charge. Then his golden gaze flickered over the newcomer. Rin introduced her new friend. "This is Star. She was down by the stream. She wanted to meet you."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed. "What do you want?"  
  
The lady Star smiled a little bit. Apparently there was still no love lost between the ryu and the youkai. "I came to ask something of you, although I'm afraid it will be a bit of a burden to you, but you might find the result worthwhile."  
  
Sesshoumaru, inu youkai lord, did not grace her with an answer.  
  
"Someone is hunting the 13," she said. "Someone who wants to destroy youkai. All youkai." She let him digest this, then continued. "You know as well as I do that if he succeeds, even you will die. For those who kill one of the 13, gains their powers, and a mortal with the power of all elements is unstoppable." Sesshoumaru's glare faded away, but he still showed no expression. Not worry or concern, not fear or anger, not anything.  
  
"What does this have to do with me? I realize that if it were possible, yes, even the great Sesshoumaru would be in danger, but there is no human who could even find the 13, not to mention kill them." Star sighed, and touched Rin's shoulder reassuringly as she passed the girl and took a seat in front of the youkai. Rin relaxed. The confrontation had worried her.  
  
"I said the same thing," she replied wearily, letting slip her mask of apathy to reveal deep exhaustion. "But then I saw him destroy the Fog. And now Ghost's ki is his, and his power grows. He hunts for the ryu by a mystic crystal given to him by a witch that he killed and stole her magic. His blade is sanctified silver, bathed in the blood of a hundred and seven demons under a full lunar eclipse. He is unknown. No ryu knows who he is. No youkai has heard his past. And the ningen won't talk. He wants to destroy all youkai. He wants this with a passion I have never sensed before. And if he must kill gods, he will." She ended her narrative and studied his face. "I do not lie. You know what I am. I tell the truth."  
  
"Maybe you do, but why should I help? Go find someone else to bother. If I see the one you speak of, I will kill him." He brushed a stray hair from his face and looked over, to where Rin placed firewood for the fire. Star smiled sadly.  
  
"I will not. I came to you because you are the only one. You are strong, fast, and experienced, and you have just enough kindness in you to be convinced." Sesshoumaru glared at her, as if kindness were the worst insult. Maybe it was. Her eyes flashed and he heard her voice. You will help me because you love the girl, and if not for my help, she would be wolf fodder. The great youkai's eyes narrowed, and for a brief instant, a moon-made bird perched on the woman's shoulder.  
  
"Fine." He turned away. "You may travel with us, but under my rules. And do not bother me."  
  
She smiled. "Of course."  
  
***  
  
The moon spoke to her. Ivy knew it was a message from an old friend, and she took it's message to heart. The adventurers with the inu hanyo had left, but were still on the fringes of her territory. She raced to find them, sinuous body coiling deftly between the trunks of the thick forest. If what her friend had said was true, she needed to leave the forest, her forest, and she could not wait.  
  
But she already knew why. She could sense all the comings and goings in her abode. And she felt the approaching darkness. And it scared her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I'm out of original disclaimers. See Chapter 1.  
  
AN: 'Ryu' means dragon in japanese. Therefore, a ryu in the story is a dragon. Sorry if there was any confusion. Oh yeah, and updates might be a little slow from now on since I recently started a new job. We'll have to see.  
  
Thirteen Dragons  
  
"Waiiiit!"  
  
Inuyasha turned around at the familiar voice, hand unconciously going to Tetsusaiga's hilt. He smelled the blasted tree dragon, but couldn't see her yet. Then he caught a hint of movement, and his eyes locked on it. He relaxed somewhat. It was no ryu, just a human.  
  
The girl ran up to the adventuring party and bent over, panting from the exertion. When she straightened, Inuyasha facevaulted. It was the damn dragon! Only she wasn't a dragon she was a human, and about Kagome's age, too. She was about the same height too, with rich green hair and intense blue eyes that were currently closed and her mouth perked up in a sheepish grin. She waved. Her hair was loose, coming to about mid-back, except for a small topnot wrapped around a piece of a deer antler. She wore a light green robe that was breezy and allowed freedom of movement.  
  
"*huff, puff, puff* Konnichiwa, minna! Ehh... Sorry to stop you, but uh... could you take you take me with you?" she asked.  
  
"What-? Why?" Sango wondered at about the same time Shippo asked, "I thought you were tied to the forest or something." And Inuyasha also put his two cents in then... "No way!!"  
  
"Inuyasha!"  
  
"No! She's not coming!" Inuyasha declared, then turned away from Kagome with arms crossed. Which was the wrong move.  
  
"Osuwari!"  
  
SMACK!!  
  
"Itai."  
  
Kagome nodded in satisfaction at the twitching hanyo on the ground and turned back to the now-human ryu. "Now Ivy-chan, could you explain this? I thought you said last night that you were bound to this forest and couldn't leave..."  
  
"Well, yes..." the dragon began, "but something's com up. I've been givan a kind of leave of absense. In fact, I have to leave." She glanced behind her nervously. "And I need to leave as soon as possible."  
  
Inuyasha, meanwhile, had struggled to a sitting posistion. "Feh. So? Leave. Why does it have to be with us?" He sniffed as Kagome shot him another dangerous look, and braced for a 'sit', but none came. He glared at pretty much everything while Kagome spoke with the girl.  
  
Ivy just ignored him. The cuteness of his puppy-ears was pretty much nullified by his nasty attitude. "I could use an escort. Some protection, if only others for camoflouge. Otherwise I'm pretty much a sitting for for him." Inuyasha's ears perked forward. But then Miroku was right beside the girl, one of her delicate hands in his, looking very solemn.  
  
"My lady Ivy, I will gladly allow you to accompany us and I shall protect you to the best of my humble ability if you will but grant me one thing. Bear my child."  
  
"HENTAI!!!" Sango and Ivy struck at the same time and a strong dragon-made- beautiful-maiden fist and a massive boomerang struck him on his perverted head. Twin lumps rose as he lay in a pathetic heap at their feet. Shippo looked down at him from his perch on Kagome's shoulder and 'tsk tsk'ed.  
  
"Miroku will never learn."  
  
***  
  
The crystal's light flickered. The warrior in black glowered at it, but it did not make it glow any brighter. He turned it this way and that, but it seemed to glow dimly in every direction. He snarled and struck out with his blade before a hummingbird could beat a wing. A tree as ancient as the dragon race now possessed a long, deep wound in it's trunk, which began to weep a green sap. The warrior only spared the crying tree a withering glance before tucking the crystal away. It was of no use in this blasted forest. Two dragons down, and the powers of Fog and Dark were his. He smirked.  
  
All it took was time. And eventually even a dragon ran out of time.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
AN: I know it's short, but I just don't have the energy to write more right now. Long day at work. Maybe lotsa nice reviews will help me recover ^_^. I'm gonna go pass out now... 


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: See chapter one.  
  
Thirteen Dragons  
  
Jaken, for one, was glad of the newcomer. She kept the little human brat occupied and looked after her when Sesshoumaru-sama went off on his own. She didn't talk much, and one could almost forget her presence if it wasn't for the unnerving energies she sometimes emitted at night under the moon. She stared off into space most of the time, watching something far, far away with her otherwordly eyes.  
  
That night at camp was the fifth night since Star joined with the small party of journeyers. The campfire was warm, the air brisk, and the waning moon still bright amid glittering stars. Sesshoumaru stood alone on a cliff face, overlooking the world and lost in his own thoughts. Rin slept peacefully curled up next to Star, head on the ryu's lap, quite content and quiet. The toad youkai idly poked the fire with a stick, stirring up sparks. And Star petted Rin's head and looked down at her, lost within herself.  
  
-Sesshoumaru...- she thought. -You're so arrogant, it is truly disgusting, but you obviously care for this child. And can tolerate this frog, which even I find difficult. I can see into your heart, dog. I know you're not as ruthless as you make to be...-  
  
"Eh? What is going on?!" Jaken cried. Star's green eyes glanced up and around. The moon was gone, it's warmth absent from her skin, and the stars lost in blackness. Even the light from the fire was muted, and the darkness seemed to try and swallow it. From the edge of the light came the inu youkai lord, eyes narrowed... at her.  
  
"What is this?" he asked, almost accusingly. He didn't seem to like her very much, but his thoughts on her were hidden from the ryu.  
  
"How should I know?" she replied.  
  
He snorted and stepped further into the light and glared out at the darkness. "Whoever is out there, show yourself. What business have you here?"  
  
The darkness shifted and something came closer. The air grew colder, until the child curled on Star's lap shivered. Star touched her lightly on the back and Rin ceased moving, even breathing. Star left her in a state of suspended animation. Sesshoumaru was glaring at her, hand near the hilt of his sword. She ignored him. Her luminescent eyes gazed into the unnatural dark. "Fury."  
  
Two silver eyes similar to Star's gazed back at her, and the darkness moved again, allowing the scant firelight to reflect off of black scales like blood. The dragon was massive, what could be seen. The head alone was big enough to swallow a horse whole. Beyond that, not much could be seen. The cold deepened, but the fire offered no warmth. Jaken kept it between himself and the dragon, anyway. "Sssrliasgrthinna t'theerlliagwa!"  
  
"Speak in Japanese, you overgrown salamander," she sighed, insolently flipping her hair at the dragon. It snorted.  
  
"You're a disgrace to dragon-kind," Fury snarled.  
  
"Shut-up."  
  
"Bitch."  
  
"Whatever. What do you want? To insult me? If so, I have better things to do." She turned her back on the dragon, who's eyes glew brightly in anger. Sesshoumaru could guess how he earned his name.  
  
"I merely came to see why one so great as the Dragon God of Spirit is traveling with two youkai and... a human," he snarled.  
  
"You make it sound as if there is something wrong with it."  
  
"They are lower creatures."  
  
"Oh, shut-up, Fur-Brain. Haven't you even heard about the threat? You would do well to follow mine and Ivy's example. Take a human form and hide, Fury. I say this out of respect for the dragon you used to be." She glanced back at him, but he was sneering at her.  
  
"Never." She whirled around, outrage in her eyes. It was the most emotion she had ever shown. "So. You have corrupted the young one as well. You two. You are pathetic. You call yourselves dragons? Dragon Gods? Feh! You are nothing but mortal-lovers. Threat? No threat is greater than the Dragon Gods! But I will leave you to your little pets." And then he left, echoing mocking laughter.  
  
Star shook her head as the night returned to normal, and she released Rin from the spell. She slept on soundly. "Baka."  
  
"Who was that?" Sesshoumaru had relaxed, and approached her.  
  
"The Dragon God of Dark, Fury. He courted me for a while, but I was never really interested. He used to be decent, now he's just an ass. It doesn't matter. But we should follow him in the morning. The last thing I want is the hunter to gain the powers of Darkness." She turned away immediately and walked into the forest around them.  
  
Sesshoumaru watched her go. There was something she wasn't telling him. But he supposed it didn't matter, so he didn't really care.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~ 


End file.
